


Sneaky bastard

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One Shot, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek gingerly limped over to him to check in on him when they were done, when the kelpie was finally dead, and the first thing he did was take Stiles’ hand to pull his pain."What the fuck, no," Stiles said and nearly pushed Derek away. "Heal yourself first, dude, you can barely walk.""Don’t call me dude," Derek grumbled as he limped over to a log to sit. "We’re fucking engaged."Stiles’ stomach fluttered and he grinned, because yeah. They were engaged. He was going tomarryDerek in a few months. Derek rolled his eyes when he saw his grin, but Stiles saw the smile tugging on his lips.Written for the promptFor the Sterek prompt generator...5 for all categories 🥰, which translates to "holding hands, on a couch, as a distraction".
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 379





	Sneaky bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to finish a WIP of mine, one I started from prompts I got when I made my latest [prompt generator](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/627376979905249280), so I thought that if I reblogged it again, I could get either more to add to it (it's gonna be a 5+1 type story, but I'm missing some parts), or possibly kick me into writing something else. It did kick me into writing something else! littlemissbrightside05 over on tumblr asked for holding hands, on the couch, and as a distraction. This is probably not at all what they had in mind, but I wrote something and I sorta actually like it (it's fluffy and sappy, as usual), so I'm happy with it, and I really hope you all like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/631076437607202816)

Stiles _hated_ kelpies. They were cool and all, but they were also really angry and bit and drowned people, they were really just plain fucking annoying. Derek was pretty banged up after the latest encounter — it was just the second for Stiles, but two was more than enough — and his healing was taking time, fucking kelpie poison. Stiles luckily only had a sprained ankle, some bruises, and a scrape on his arm, but it hurt like hell, again, fucking kelpie poison (though his arm had just brushed against the kelpie’s teeth once, while it had gnawed on Derek quite a bit).

Derek gingerly limped over to him to check in on him when they were done, when the kelpie was finally dead, and the first thing he did was take Stiles’ hand to pull his pain.

"What the fuck, no," Stiles said and nearly pushed Derek away. "Heal yourself first, dude, you can barely walk."

"Don’t call me dude," Derek grumbled as he limped over to a log to sit. "We’re fucking engaged."

Stiles’ stomach fluttered and he grinned, because yeah. They were engaged. He was going to _marry_ Derek in a few months. Derek rolled his eyes when he saw his grin, but Stiles saw the smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, be smug about it," Stiles said and limped over to sit next to him. He leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"Eh, it’s not too bad," Derek said dismissively, which meant it would probably take all night for him to heal.

"Right," Stiles said. "Are you okay to drive?"

Derek sighed. "Did your phone make it?"

Stiles got it up, there was a brand-new crack on the screen but it hadn’t gotten wet at least. "I’ll call Peter."

Peter and Chris showed up 20 minutes later so Peter could drive them home in Derek’s car and call them idiots for not calling for help _before_ they fought the kelpie. As if they had planned it. He did offer, all on his own, to go to the grocery store for them if they needed anything, which was nice of him.

They declined his offer though; they had what they needed, and they’d order food to be delivered. Stiles however, did not decline his offer to pull some pain, although he would have preferred if Peter had taken some of Derek’s, but he knew Derek wouldn’t accept it. It was a little easier to walk after, and his arm didn’t hurt as much.

Once home, Stiles gently pulled Derek into the shower, where they carefully helped each other wash up, then Stiles sat Derek down to patch him up.

"I’m healing, this is so unnecessary," Derek grumbled, but he still let Stiles clean and bandage wounds.

"You heal faster like this," Stiles said.

It was a common argument whenever Derek was hurt, but Stiles knew how much Derek appreciated it, so he always made sure to take the time to do it. Thankfully it wasn’t too often anymore.

Derek sighed, then winced when Stiles put a bandage in place, and Stiles pressed a soft kiss to his temple in apology.

"Sorry," he said.

"It’s fine," Derek said.

"Let's go sit in the living room," Stiles said, offering his hands.

They slowly made their way to the couch, where Stiles gracelessly flopped down and Derek very gingerly sat down next to him. Stiles grunted as he leaned forward to wake his laptop, then they spent a while deciding what to eat.

Once they had ordered, Stiles logged in on Netflix and started an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, then he leaned against Derek.

"How are you doing?" he asked, finding Derek’s hand to take.

"Healing," Derek said, and Stiles saw the black tendrils spread up his wrist as he pulled Stiles’ pain.

"Dude, no," Stiles said and took his hand from Derek’s and moved away from him. A little bit. Their shoulders were still touching, he wasn’t a martyr. "Heal yourself first, then you can take some."

Derek sighed heavily, grunted as he scooted down a little, so he could lean his head on Stiles’ shoulder. "It’s fine, I can take some, it’s not like it’s gonna make anything worse."

"No, but it _is_ like it’s gonna cause you discomfort when you’re already in pain and need all your werewolfyness to heal yourself," Stiles said. He put his hand over Derek’s, stroked his thumb over the back of his hand.

Derek just grunted, but he turned his hand, and they threaded their fingers together.

Two episodes later, Derek twitched when the doorbell rang, and Stiles squeezed his hand before getting up. 

"I’ll get it," he said, smiling as Derek blinked and looked adorably disoriented.

He wasn’t very fast on his hurt ankle, and when he got back to the living room, food in hand, Derek came from the kitchen, carrying cutlery, soda, snacks, and napkins. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, and Derek shrugged and yawned.

"Don’t want to get up later to get anything," he said.

"Clever," Stiles said, and Derek smiled.

They stayed on the couch the rest of the evening, slouching more and more, both yawning — Derek because healing took a lot of energy, Stiles because yawning was contagious — and Derek dozing off from time to time.

Stiles kept an eye on their hands, since Derek tended to randomly pull some pain. He loved him for it, it was very kind and sweet of him, but Derek was hurt too, and much worse than Stiles, and Stiles hated the thought of Derek hurt at all, and even more the thought of him in more discomfort because of Stiles. It wasn’t as hard on Derek when he was healed, and Stiles would gladly let him take some then, but not when he was still healing. Derek grumbled when Stiles bickered on him about it, but he stopped and that was the important thing.

"Come here," Derek said, his arm lifted so Stiles could lean against his chest.

"How’s the healing going?" Stiles asked as he tucked himself against Derek. He was so warm and nice cuddle friendly, it was amazing.

"Well," Derek said. "Not much more now."

He entwined their fingers and held their hands against Stiles’ stomach, his other hand on Stiles’ waist, his thumb slipped in under his shirt to stroke his skin. It was nice.

"Good," Stiles said. "That’s good."

He squeezed Derek’s hand, and Derek pressed a kiss to his head, then they kept watching the show.

As they sat there, Stiles felt more and more comfortable, the pain in his arm just a dull ache and his ankle was barely noticeable. He looked at their hands on his stomach, but there weren’t any black lines on Derek’s hand, so he guessed he had just found a good position and didn’t think more of it. Until he could barely feel any discomfort in his arm at all.

He turned their hands, but there weren’t any black lines anywhere, and he looked at Derek’s other hand, the one on Stiles’ waist, but there weren’t any there either, so he twisted around to frown at Derek. He looked far too innocent.

"Dude," Stiles said, and Derek raised his eyebrows at him. Stiles raised his own right back at him.

"What?" Derek asked. He was such a _bad_ liar, it was amazing, and yet he still tried. Stiles couldn’t stop a smile.

"You’re the fucking worst," he said softly. "I love you, but when you’re properly healed I’m gonna smack you over the head, just so you know, you sneaky bastard."

A smile tugged on Derek’s lips, he tried to stifle it, but he had never been good at that either. "What?" he asked innocently, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know what." He cupped Derek’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips — so awkward in that position, but if there’s a will there’s a way and all that — then he turned back to settle in against him again. "Just know that I have so much ammunition for when you’ll think I have to slow down on my sprained ankle."

Derek groaned. "That’s not fair, you don’t heal like I do."

"Tough," Stiles said, smiling as he squeezed Derek’s hand before bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to it.

"I hate you," Derek grumbled and hugged Stiles tighter, his nose against his hair.

"I know," Stiles said. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥
> 
> And if I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
